Tenshi Warrior
by Poki-chan
Summary: Kagome doesn't want to be the damsel in distress any more. She is gifted with the opportunity to change her life and become stronger. May change to humor/ romance later on. With who is yet to be decided.
1. Chapter 1

It had all changed a few months back on a day like many others that she had been having the past few years. Kagome had once **again** had an argument with Inuyasha. In which he had once **again** called her weak, compared her to kikyo, blamed her for the jewel being broken, and called her everything **but** her name. So Kagome then **again** blew up, yelled back, and sat him into unconsciousness.

She had decided afterward instead of running home and crying to her mom like she usually did, to go for a 'walk' and try to get her thoughts straight. So there she was stomping threw the woods, making as much noise as she possibly could. Using every curse word she new to describe the inu on her mind. Most of which she learned from the inu in question.

"I CAN NOT BELIEVE HIM! WHY DOES HE ALWAYS HAVE TO DO THIS! HES SUCH A /OMG A SQUIRREL!" Loosing what little concentration she had she tripped and fell on her face.

"Freaking squirrels *mumble mumble* working for **THEM** *mumble mumble* tricking people with there cute fluffiness*mumble mumble* converting Lord Fluffy into there ranks I bet" Kagome just sat there on the ground now cursing the squirrels instead of inuyasha.

After ranting for a while she realized she had lost track of the reason for her walk in the first place. Taking a deep breath and trying to focus. She decided to try some thing miroku had suggested once and meditate on her problems and figuring the spot in which she currently sat on would work well enough. Crossing her legs and concentrating on her breathing she slowly calmed enough to relax and put her problems in order in her mind.

'Well' she thought to herself. 'I am tired of being called weak all the time and being compared to the clay doll kikyo... I am tired of always being the damsel in distress.' She sighed here thinking of the many many maannnyy times she'd been kidnapped in the last years. 'I need to collect the jewel shards together so they stop causing so much harm ...and kill Naraku eventually.'

'Ok now i suppose I need to think of a solution to my problems' She sat there a few minutes meditating on her problems and finally came to a realization.

*click*

She opened her eyes in alarm looking for sounded strangely like a light bulb turning on, but found nothing in the area to cause the noise. '...stupid squirrels...'

Anyway she had realized that in order to change her life she needed to do something to change it. Sitting and whining, crying, or yelling about it wasn't going to change anything and the circle would just repeat over and over. The main thing that she needed to do was so obvious that she wanted to smack herself for not doing it earlier. Training, if she got training she wouldn't be as weak anymore. Not that she thought she was as weak as inuyasha insisted she was in the first place. Most girls who had gone through this would have had a break down, but she did admit she was not using all the potential she had to her fullest.

The second thing she realized which seemed painfully obvious now was that she needed to stop wearing her school uniform. It was hard to fight in, caused way too much attention to her by the wrong people, and was constantly being destroyed and getting filthy. She needed to find something more durable and something that fit more to this time period but she could fight and move easily in at the same time. Realizing how she dressed compared to everyone else in this time period had made her realize how she must seem to them. It was as almost as if she was working around in just a bikini this hole time. Her whole face turned red from embarrassment.

* * *

After this decision she went home, told her mother her plans, and went to work looking for her outfit. It took her a while but she eventually found her new outfit. It resembled a kimono on top but stopped at her knees with slits on the sides of her thighs for easy moment with pants underneath. The sleeves were also shorter and not as baggy as usually to avoid catching on things but also baggy enough to hide weapons in. She got 5 or so in a few different colors. (You wear the same outfit for years and not get tired of it =P)

Kagome signed up for an archery class so she could learn the correct stances before heading back to the group. Then going to the library she got any books she could find on archery, mikos, subjugation beads and the like, and home medical treatments. She spent 2 weeks at home (after figuring out how to seal the well of course) cramming and practicing.

On the last night of her stay she was been sleeping peacefully in bed. In her dream she took in her surroundings. Seeing nothing but white around her she was confused until she heard a voice and turned around.

"Greetings young one" The woman said.

"Midoriko" Kagome said in awe.

"Yes Kagome it is I and I have come to.." She was interrupted suddenly when Kagome started to mumble to herself oddly.

"What a weird dream..How come I can't just dream about cool stuff" Kagome mumbled.

"Excuse me."

"Like a mountain of sweets"

"Hello?"

"Or Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kouga acting like Chippendale dancers" She busted out laughing seeming to find the picture hilarious.

"ahem!"

"Oh or kikyo being tied to a chair and being tortured be a room full of kindergartners"

"HEY!" Midoriko finally screamed losing her cool.

"..." Kagome just sat there wide eyed and waited for her to continue,

"That's better.. as i was saying this is no normal dream. The Kamis have seen your plight and determination to change things and have sent me to help train you so you can reach your goal sooner, finish the jewel, and defeat Naraku" After she finished Kagome had a deep blush of embarrassment on her face for thinking this just a normal dream and ranting in front of the legendary Midoriko.

"It am not upset about earlier. Let us get down to the training. We shall stay here for three months, but will only be one night in the waking world. When you return to your friends you will ask Sango the taiji to continue training with you and continue your practice. After you shall make your way to Totosia and request he make you a sword to aid you in battle. You are also to seek out Lord Sesshomaru and join forces with him for the battle with Naraku. Also you will request him assisting in your training as well."

Kagome looked shocked at this last bit of news. "Why would I do that. I mean I understand joining forces and all, but if i have both you and Sango training me why do I need the ice cubes help." She looked very nervous about requesting said ice cubes help.

"Well I may be a great warrior and miko and so may be Sango a great taiji, but we are no wear near as quick as the Demon Lord and after our training finish's I shall give you the Kamis last gift and with this gift you will need assistance to master. He may be an ice cube as you put it but he is skilled and can be reasoned with. If you show him your determination and your skills he will become convinced to help. Although he may request some sort of deal in exchange for his training." Midoriko reply'd softly trying to reassure the girl.

Kagome still seemed nervous about this, but decided to worry about it later and they got down to business.

* * *

Three Dream Months Later

Kagome and Midoriko sat together in the middle of her dream world. They had finished going over what she would need to get done once she awoke. It felt so strange knowing that even though it felt so long that it was just one night. She felt stronger and more in tune with herself and her powers. She had learned much from Midoriko and felt much more sure of herself, she was still nervous about some of it (most of it), but she was gonna do her best.

"Before you go Kagome I have your last gift from the Kamis to give you." Midoriko said with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot about that! What is it! What is it! What is it! What is it! What is it! What is it!"

Kagome asked bouncing around the room.

Midoriko laughed amused at the younger girls antics. "Calm your self and you shall see." She waited for Kagome to still and pulled a small box out of her kimono. Kagome moved closer to see what was in it and as Midoriko opened the box she let out a gasp.

Inside the small box was a silver chain necklace with a small pendant hanging off the end. The pendent showed a pair of golden wings that seemed to sparkle with power and beauty. She could feel the strange power calling to her and had to stop her hand from reaching for it. She looked at Midoriko with question in her eyes.

"This is the pendent of the tenshi. It shows that the one who wears it is a chosen warrior of the Kamis themselves. It can never be taken off of the chosen and cannot be used by any other." She answered the unsaid question calmly. "It gives you powers that have been chosen for you. Other tenshi's may have different powers, each is unique." She stopped waiting for the girl to absorb the information.

"So i am going to be one of the chosen?" Kagome asked with wide eyes. Midoriko nodded yes to her and waited for further questions. Kagome was silent for a moment before she looked up with worry in her eyes. "Are they sure they should give such a gift to me... I mean I'm just...me...why not someone stronger or more powerful?"

Midoriko merely shook her head and looked down at the girl and said. " You are powerful and strong and you will get even stronger with time, but the Kamis chose you for more then that. For your heart."

The young girl was shocked and silent so she continued with her explanation of the necklace. "You will receive powers from you pendent once it is placed on. You wish to not be dependent on inuyasha any longer and this shall assist you in that area. No longer shall you need to ride on the inu's back, you have been gifted with the wings of a tenshi and will soar threw the sky with grace."

Kagome was amazed at this. To fly in the sky like a bird. It was a dream of many and made her shake with excitment, but something occurred to her and as she opened her mouth to ask Midoriko seemed to read her thoughts.

"Yes, flying threw the sky makes you an easy target to spot and see coming. That's why you have also been graced with the power of invisibility. So you make sneak unseen to your targets. Also you will have advanced healing powers, cant have our tenshi's dieing on us. You will have healing powers that can rival any demon for both yourself and others if the need make come, but no this any serious healing of others will come at a price. It will greatly weaken you for a time. So you must use this power carefully."

Kagome sat still for a moment thinking on this and trying to rap her mind around all this new information along with all her plans she had to fulfill before all this had been told to her. her thoughts however were interrupted as Midoriko leaned over her and put on her necklace. She looked down at it then looked up at her new friend and sensei in time to hear her say.

"Goodbye Kagome and Good Luck" Before everything went black.

* * *

Kagome sat up abruptly on her bed, for a moment she thought maybe it had all been a strange dream. Then she felt the weight of her necklace on her neck and felt her connection to her powers stronger then before.

She looked down at her pendant and considered what Midoriko had meant by the gift of flight. She wondered if it ment she would have wings. An image of herself dressed as Hawk girl flashed in her head for a moment before she shook it away deciding she didn't look good in the mask. Or perhaps she'd get a poofy cloud like Sesshomaru, but as another picture flashed threw her mind of her on a cloud she thought it seemed just a tad too girly for her tastes.

She shook herself from her thoughts. 'I have way to much to do to be thinking about this right now. I'll find out how I fly later after I get back to the feudal era and take care of a few things first"

Kagome got up to pack her things and say good bye to her family before heading off.

As soon as Kagome reached the other side of the well she was scaling the side quicker then she had ever before and was half way to the village before inuyasha could even get to her. To say he was shocked was an understatement.

"Oi, wench how the &$%^ did you get here so quick and why the *&^ did you seal the well."

He quickly went of on a tantrum, but she would not let him get her in a bad mood. Kagome just ignored him and continued toward there group seated inside keade's hut.

When she reached the hut they all greeted her warmly and she greeted them back with warmth she hugged Shippo. Whom shed grown to see as her own child. She was about to tell them all her news and about her training when Inuyasha had to open his big mouth again.

Kagome could see his mouth moving but all she heard come from it was "Wench blah blah weak whine whine kikyo b #$% b #$%."

She finally lost her temper and yelled her favorite word. "SIT" He was slammed to the ground with much force. He jumped up as soon as he could and was so busy yelling "What the H*&% was that for!" That he didn't notice Kagome glowing brightly for a moment or hear the words she was saying until she glanced up at him with a new look in her eyes, a look that scared him deeply for a moment.

"Well" Kagome said after he was silent. " I was gonna tell you my news but instead I think Inuyasha needs a small demonstration of one of my new powers." She said with the same eerie look in her eyes. Inuyasha tried to run, but his feet refused to move. She opened her mouth and he braced himself for the pain that was sure to follow.

"Sit...Stay" He was quickly slammed to the ground once again only to immediately be forced into a pose that forced him onto all fours were he could not move or speak for that matter.

There was a moment of silence among the group for a moment before they all broke into a laughter so hard that they were rolling on the ground nearly wetting themselves.

"Oh my gosh *laugh gasp* Kagome were did you learn how to do that." Sango gasped out from her spot on the floor.

"Oh I'll tell you, but I'm not done just yet." Kagome replied

She went toward her bag and pulled out a dry erase board with a string around the top. You see Kagomes mother had recently become addicted to FaceSpace (I'm sure you can figure out the real name) and her mother would show her all the funny things she saw for hours when returning home. Recently she had seen a new one were pet owners had put signs on the dogs necks and wrote what they did wrong and how bad they were. She didn't see much of a point to this as the dog obviously didn't really care, but it had given her a positively wicked idea.

She wrote on the board then put it over the inu's neck and there under his neck read:

I'm Inuyasha

I'm a bad dog

I curse and interrupt

others T^T

The others who had just got there composer back broke into a new round of laughter and gasping for air.

Kagome after letting out a few laughs herself told told the inu that after she told them all her news she would release him, but if he started yelling again she would not hesitate to do this again.

So Kagome informed them all of what had happened and were they would need to start heading to and who they needed to join. She was sure that if inuyasha could move or speak she'd have gone deaf at that news and was glad she waited until after to release him. She told him she wasn't happy about having to get Sesshomaru to join either but she couldn't go against the Kamis. For once after being released Inuyasha was quiet, he was obviously very upset, but he was quiet. She guessed he had realized that there was no getting around what they had to do, but that didn't mean he was gonna be silent about it later of course.

* * *

Hi! Poki-chan here. Hope you like the story please review and tell me and if you don't please be gentle k? ty!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay =3 its chapter 2! Lets do this! Too much caffeine! YAY!

I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of a field near the village. She had just finished sparring with Sango, who had just left back to the village. Sango had been surprised at how well she had picked up the taiji fighting style and how well she had caught on to fighting so quickly from her training with Midoriko. She was so proud of the women she considered a sister, proud that she had decided to work so hard to make her life better and help those around her.

So their Kagome was standing in the middle of a feild thinking on her recent sparring session with Sango. 'My reflexes are definitely higher and I feel like I'm moving faster. It must be part of my pendents gifts. Midoriko said there would be things I would need to master from it that she didn't mention. Which reminds me...How do I fly?'

She was silent for a moment realizing Midoriko had never told her how she was supposed to fly.*sweat drop*' Well I guess I'll just have to figure that out by my self.' She tried to pump her self up and fist pumped. Any one walking by would have probably thought her insane.

'Alright maybe I need to say like a word to activate it' She thought with determination.

"Flight on!" She said loudly...nothing..

"..."

"Flight go?" She said more quietly this time...nada..

"Flight activate...please?"...still nothing..

"DARN IT!" She exclaimed loosing her temper. She then picked up a near by stone and chucked it in a random direction.

"MY EYE!" Said random villager #3.

Kagome the quickly decided to try another field an scurried away. A few moments later Kagome was in a different field nearby.

'Alright lets try this again... maybe I need to pose or something to get it to work' So she then spent the next several minutes doing strange poses and saying random words trying to activate her flight. Some of which included a super man pose while saying "Wings GO!" or her in some sort of ballerina pose and saying " Flight of the Kagome activate!"

After much embarrassing posing and falling over a few times due to loss of balance, (which she blamed the squirrels for) she plopped down on the grass and let out a curse.

"Fudge biscuits!" ...sorta...

"Why cant I get this? What the heck do I need to do?"

She looked down at her pendent and took it in her hands and was about to think of every curse word she could think of to describe it ( seriously fudge biscuits?), but all she got out was:

"Stupid thing why cant I get those wings!" When a pair of white wings appeared on her back. They were large pure white and seemed to glitter for some reason. Now you would think she would be shocked that all she had to do was hold her pendant and say wings or the fact that she spent so long doing so many stupid poses but no...her only thought was:

"Whats with the glitter?"

"Alright back on track!" She said to herself. "Lets give these baby's a shot!"

So she started flapping and looked as if she were to sore of the ground and look oh so graceful and beautiful, but this is Kagome...so instead she got about 3 feet of the ground and one tipped to far and she followed it to the ground and landed in a heap.

"ow"

So that's about how the next hour went. Kagome getting a little better and further each time before crashing into the ground.. or tree, or rock, or bush, or poor animal giving it a heart attack or putting it into a coma. But eventually she did get a hang of it .. sorta...

* * *

*Back at Keade's hut*

"My dear Sango, were do you suppose Lady Kagome is?" Miroku asked sliding closer Sango.

"I'm not sure miroku. She said she had some training to do that I wouldn't be able to assist much with." Sango replied eyeing the monks hand carefully.

"Perhaps we should go search for our dear freind?" He asked trying to distract her.

"Maybe..she has been gone for a while eek! PERVERT!" She yelled smacking the monk almost unconscious.

In fact he was about to fall into that blissful sleep when a loud noise hitting the side of the hut startled them and woke the snoozing Inuyasha from the floor and making Keade look up from the brew she had been cooking near by.

"What the H #$ was that!" Inuyasha exclaimed before the source of the noise itself burst into the hut. There in all her glory (snort) stood Kagome looking like she had just went threw a war with a tree was covered int sticks and scratches. She still had her large wings on her back and was holding what seemed to be an unconscious bunny in her arms and she was weeping and mumling in a panic so fast that they could not figure out what she was saying.

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo: O.O

Keade: -_- *sigh*

"Calm yourself child. What ails you?" Keade said approaching the panicked miko.

Kagome took a few deep breaths and made her wings disappear before tearing up again and holding the bunny out to Keade and saying:

"I think i killed it! I didn't mean to! I fell on him while trying to use my wings! I'm so sorry Mr. Bunny!" Kagome said in a rush.

Keade simply shook her head amused and took the from the weeping miko. "I don't think you killed it child. Just probably frightened the poor thing." she said as she listened to chest for a heart beat.

"Really?" Kagome asked wiping her tears.

"Yes, he seems to just be knocked out. I'm sure he'll wake up soon child." Keade said while placing in a crate nearby. She kept the crate for pets the villagers sometimes brought for her to examine for them.

"Yay! I'm so glad will be o k. I didn't mean to scare him." Kagome glanced around only to see everyone beside Keade passed out from shock.

"Whats wrong with them?" Kagome asked the amused Keade

"I think maybe you shocked them too" She said with a laugh.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to!" Kagome then went into another panic at putting more people into a coma.

Poki-chan:Yay for ! He's gonna be fine

:*sitting in a mini hospital bed munching on a carrot*

Poki-chan: No bunny's were harmed in the making of this fan fiction! =3


End file.
